Back to Reality
by T'Spock
Summary: Captain Sisko's family and friends are in for a surprise when one of the Prophets returns to Bajor. Kassidy/OC Sisko, Jake/Kira, Joey, Bashir, Jadzia, Ezri, other DS9 characters.


Kassidy Sisko had just finished pruning her Nipujan bush near the edge of her pond when she heard the voices of her sons behind. She stuck the hand trowel into the ground noting the rasping sound it made as it parted the soiled and it was seated deeply into the loaming soil up to its hilt. She pushed back on her haunches and smiled. Joey bounded down the ravine with Jake following closely behind him.  
From the moment his father disappeared, Jake stayed close to Kassidy. Gone were the selfish ways of his youth when he wanted nothing to do with his father's way of life. After Benjamin disappeared, Jake returned to his studies to rectify the damage he had done as a young teenager. At that time his was more interested in an older woman named Mardah who worked in Quark's bar as a Dabo girl. After six months, he applied to Starfleet and was quickly accepted.  
When Jake first arrived it was assumed, first that was accepted because he was the son of celebrated Starfleet alumni and decorated officer. It did not take long for people to recognize that Jake was there because his talents exceeded even his own father. His grades were impressive from the start. He quickly moved through the required courses by taking heavy course loads each term.  
Although Jake did not need to work because he was a legacy, which reduced his tuition and his father had saved for him to go to Starfleet, he did so. Part of what he saved, he sent to Kassidy to pay for the private tutor who traveled to the remote region of Bajor where Benjamin had the small cottage built for his retirement. Kassidy had retreated there shortly after Jake left for Starfleet Academy.  
Although she never spoke of her beliefs when Benjamin was with her, she never believed that DS9 was a suitable place to raise a child. It was also her belief that Jake's detour as a reporter was due to the unsavory influences around him. Particularly the alien who had assaulted Jake to steal his energy in exchange for creative writing skills.  
Kassidy also believed that Nog would have ended up in a Federation prison had it not been for his friendship with the Siskos. Jake had secretly taught Nog to read, and Benjamin had coerced Rom into allowing the young Ferengi to go to school. Benjamin had reluctantly taken Nog under his wing when he expressed a desire to attend Starfleet. He was hesitant because of the family's reputation for duplicitousness. Yet, he relented and gave the reference. He also requested that Nog serves on DS9 to ensure that the young Ferengi stay out of mischief.  
One of the last things Sisko had done after the Dominion War ended was to recommend Nog for promotion to junior lieutenant. From that moment forward, Nog continued to excel. As a captain, he was meticulous in the manner in which he ran his ship. He also studied constantly to stay ahead of the technological advances and the new species that the Federation encountered. It was as though he had to prove that Sisko was right.  
"Joey, are you ready to go?" She asked kissing his tightly curled hair.  
"Yes, mother. I am ready." He said. "But I wish you would call me Sulman."  
After the baby was born, Kassidy named Sisko's child after his grandfather, Joseph Sisko, a chef in New Orleans. That same day, she was pulled into the Celestial Temple where Benjamin had informed her that the child would be called Sulman, after the Kai who had recognized that Sisko was the emissary.  
Kassidy had never disclosed this to the child or Jake. One day when the child was two, he just told her to calm him Sulman. Kassidy refused to do so. Although she honored Sisk's wishes to live on Bajor, she would brook no truck with the religion of the people. She did not even allow Kira Nerys to explain tenets to the child, who was quite inquisitive about the faith.  
Kassidy suspected that Colonel Kira had done enough damage. Although she never discussed the matter with Jake, she suspected that Colonel Kira had taken Jake as a lover shortly after Benjamin died. He was young, only twenty, had his attraction for older women had first manifest with Mardah when he was only sixteen. That year Jake confessed his ardor for Kira during the Gratitude festival.  
"Is she here?" Kassidy said wrinkling her nose.  
"Colonel Kira is waiting back at the cottage," Jake said with a grin. He knew that Kassidy suspected that something had gone on between Jake and the older woman and she was right. However, when Jake returned to his studies to enter Starfleet, his interests waned.  
Jake lifted Joey into his arms. The boy was perfectly capable of walking, but at thirty, Jake felt a strong sense of responsibility for his baby brother. It had been ten years since Benjamin had gone missing, as Kassidy called it. Starfleet had called it AWOL at one point, but due to the suspicious nature of his disappearance, his designation was changed to POW. This was not accurate either, but the treaty had not been ratified, and it was more fitting for a war hero.  
They arrived at the top of the ravine and made their way back to the cottage. True to form, Nerys was leaning against the hover-car leering at Jake like he was on the menu for that evening.  
"Kira." Kassidy said.  
"Kassidy." Kira replied. She reached for Joey, but he took a step backward. Kassidy looked down at her youngest son. He had good instincts.  
"Why don't you and Jake go get your pack?" She said.  
"Yes, Mother." He replied. "Come, brother."  
"He is a formal little guy?" Nerys mused.  
"Yes, much like his father he has a no-nonsense attitude."  
Kyra nodded. Sisko did not mince words when his crew stepped out of line, yet at the same time, he was compassionate and supportive to those who were loyal to him.  
"I was hoping we could chat…for a few minutes." Kira said.  
Kassidy paused and looked into the eyes of the Colonel. Nira was ten years older, and Kassidy hoped, ten years wiser.  
"Come inside for some tisane."  
Kira nodded, and the two women went into the cottage.


End file.
